Please Don't Leave Me
by Goddess Astra
Summary: What will happen after Ranma does something SO unforgivable it makes Akane try and take her life...
1. Prolouge

*********Disclaimer********* ~~~~~Please...I do not own Ranma..I never have and never will...~~~~~~  
  
Please Don't Leave Me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~  
  
"AKANE! Akane, wait! I didn't mean-" Ranma shouted as he ran down the edge of the rocky cliff side after the blue short haired girl. His speed finally caught up with her and he grabbed her wrist tightly. He looked directly in to her brown eyes, which he could tell were welling up with tears.  
Akane stared coldly into Ranma's blue eyes, her bottom lip quivering as she turned away. A small tear, not noticed by Ranma, escaped her as she jerked away from his manly grasp. She stood there, head down, giving a long awkward silence.  
"Akane, please! Listen to me! I-" Ranma grabbed her shoulders firmly and turned her towards him. He stared at her with a look of the utmost sincerest apology, a look which he had never given before. He was about to say more when Akane went in and cut him off.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! NOT ANYMORE!" Akane shouted at the top of her lungs, breaking free of Ranma's grasp. She turned and ran down the rocky cliff till she finally reached its edge. She stood there, just staring at the ground as her short hair blew in the wind. Ranma chased after her till she stopped, leaving Ranma to just stare at her blanky.  
Her body trembled as she tried to hide more tears from falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry" she mumbled, as she turned around in Ranma's direction. Ranma just stood there in complete silence, afraid to utter a word.  
Akane lifted her head up. "I'M SORRY RANMA!" She shouted loud enough to have caused an earthquake. "I'M SORRY FOR ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO UN-CUTE! I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING FEMININE ENOUGH! I'M SORRY THAT I CAN'T COOK NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A KLUTZ! I'M SORRY THAT I EVER CARED! I'M SORRY I EVER MET YOU AND I'M SORRY I WAS EVER BORN!" Akane finally let the tears escape her eyes as she stared directly into Ranma's eyes. She stood at the very edge of the cliff, her back facing the waves below.  
"Good bye... Ranma." Akane whispered, as her words trailed off into the wind. She trembled, taking one last look at Ranma, and then...jumped. 


	2. Life or Death

~~~Disclaimer~~~ I DO NOT OWN RANMA! I REPEAT! I DO NOT OWN RANMA! IF YOU THINK I DO YOU'RE A BAKA BECAUSE IT IS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI WHO OWNS RANMA AND NOT ME!  
  
~~~Chpt.1: Life or Death~~~  
  
"AKANE? AKANE!AKAAAAANEEEE!" The pigtailed teen screamed from the top of his lungs. He raced forward in hopes to catch her, but certain rocky obstacles caused him to loose his fall. He tumbled to the ground, but when he raced back up, it was two late. He reached out past the cliffs edge but there was no longer hand to grasp. Ranma fell to his knees as pounded the ground repeatedly.  
"Akane? Why!" Ranma cried as he clenched his fist in anger. "It's my fault Akane! I made you do this! I'm the one who drove you here! It's my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT DAMN IT! YOU'RE RIGHT AKANE! I AM A MORON SLASH JERK SLASH IDOT!" Ranma shouted to the heavens. He stopped and then knelt down, placing his hands firmly to the ground. He just stared at the ground trying to keep all his emotions bottled up inside. He was just about to let loose all his tears when he ever so faintly heard a gasp type scream coming from down below. He gasped himself and scurried over to the cliffs edge to examine the situation.  
What he saw made all his emotions just flow out from inside of him. His tears came like a river as jumped down the cliff side at light speed. He screamed out Akane's name as he told her to hold on. Akane had NOT fallen to the sea below but instead, landed on the semi-rocky shore which sat next to the cliff side. Apparently the fall wasn't that high.  
When Ranma finally made it down to the shore, the sight of Akane made his stomach churn. He rushed over to Akane, tears in his eyes, and examined her vital signs. Her head had apparently suffered a massive concussion, and she was loosing blood fast. Her body was scraped and cut up beyond imagination. Bones were broken and limbs were twisted this way and that. It pained Ranma to see Akane like this, showing no signs of movement, no signs of life. He did, however, feel a slight pulse and his face showed signs of hope. He immediately pulled a cell phone from his frantically called for help. He then tuckered away his phone and gently cuddled Akane in his arms as his face flooded with tears.  
Ranma couldn't help blaming himself over and over, as rocked back and forth with Akane in his arms, constantly calling himself an idiot. He had said and done some pretty harsh things to Akane in the past, but nothing compared to what he did earlier. He had no idea what he did would cause such mass mix of emotions to well up with in Akane, and make her go to this extreme. To Ranma, all he wanted was a time-machine to go back and erase what he had done, either that or, for God to switch their places, so Akane could be alive right now.  
With in minutes a team of paramedics arrived on the scene Several paramedics were hoisted down with all their equiptment. They rushed around Akane like an army of ants, pushing Ranma aside. One paramedic called up to another paramedic on the cliff to lower the stretcher. One of the other paramedics went to Ranma and started asking him a barrage of questions to what happened. He told his side of the story, constantly glancing over at Akane. By this time, Akane was being placed into the stretcher, her body bound up, looking so fragile...so frail. They carefully hoisted up the stretcher with ropes and pulleys, taking her to the ambulance above. Ranma and the other paramedics climbed a ladder which had been thrown down. Ranma ran to the ambulance just as the paramedics were shutting the doors.  
"Please, I'm going in!" Ranma pleaded. The paramedic nodded and helped Ranma in to the back of the ambulance. He sat next to Akane and held her fragile little hand with his, the tears unable to stop. Akane ever so slightly turned her head ever so slightly, opened her eyes a crack, and whispered so quietly with her last ounce of strength "R....ra...n.......ma.....y-y..... y... o... u..... j...e....r...k". Her eyes closed after that and she once again went back to her lifeless state of being.  
"It's all my fault Akane, when you get better and come home, you can hit me all you want." Ranma smiled as he wiped away a tear, just happy to hear Akane speak. He still held on to her hand all the way to the hospital, never letting go. 


	3. Emotions

ok, ok, here is the usual same 'ol disclaimer stating that I do not own Ranma½. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story!  
  
Also...I highly recommend reading the previous chapters to this... "Please don't Leave me" those include the prologue and the first chapter...you CAN read this... but you might be confused as to what is going on...  
  
Chpt2: Emotions  
  
Five minutes seemed to pass like eternity for Ranma as he sat next to Akane in the ambulance. He had seen Akane go through a lot since he first met with her those many years ago. She was a tough girl, but seeing her like this made him realize...she's still only human, with your normal human body. The stretcher, the straps and braces seemed to engulf Akane's small female body. Her body remained still and lifeless, like a child's doll, as the two paramedics swarmed over her.  
Akane did however, show small signs of vital life. It was enough to give Ranma hope. Some slight movement of the head, a small silent groan, or a small squeeze of his hand; it was enough to put a smile on Ranma's face. He looked at Akane, telling her everything would be alright...whether or not she could hear him. A few tears trickled down his face, as he kept staring into Akane's lifeless face. For Akane to be alive and happy again, that was all that Ranma wanted.  
After what seemed like an eternity, the ambulance finally reached the nearest local hospital. Akane was rushed out, doctors and nurses swarming all over her, giving her immediate medical attention. Ranma shakily released Akane's hand, as he followed the paramedics inside. It seemed every doctor and every nurse crowded Akane, making her completely invisible to Ranma standing on the outside. Strange things were being handed to every doctor or nurse, making Ranma's stomach churn at what he saw. Big thick needles, tubes and various hoses...all being sent to Akane in hopes to cure all.  
Ranma kept being pushed aside over and over, doctors and nurses swarming over ever persistently over Akane's small fragile body. He could hear words coming from the doctor's mouths, words that made Ranma's whole world tumble upside down. Ranma cringed at the various instruments being put to Akane to try and heal all. At one point, a nurse shouted out, "Were loosing her!" and it made Ranma's whole insides just turn into knots. By this time Akane was no where in sight, as doctors had carted her off to some unknown location.  
Ranma felt helpless just standing there, so he decided to head over to the cafeteria and grab a small bite to eat. He nibbled at his meat bun, not having the usual ravenous appetite he always had. With a groan, he pushed his meat bun aside, his face turning as pale as the white walls of the cafeteria. It felt as if all that was just eaten was about to come up. Ranma sighed, crossed his arms and rested his head on the table. He looked up and could see Akane smiling in front of him. He turned away, and heaved a great sigh.  
Ranma sat in that same chair for almost half an hour, staring blankly at the wall, a sad depressed look on his face. A woman who had been sitting near by for the same amount of time walked to Ranma to ask if everything was alright. Ranma didn't answer, instead...heaved another sigh, continuously staring at the wall. The woman shrugged and walked away. Even here, Ranma couldn't take it. All his thoughts were just spinning around, frustrating him even more. Akane's face kept flashing in his mind, and he finally stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.  
At this point, Ranma was so frustrated he couldn't concentrate his way back to where Akane was supposedly at. He made several lefts, several rights, getting lost several times, feeling like Ryoga. He past various vending machines and various rooms, all with patients with in them. He peered into the rooms, seeing things that increased his every growing fears. By now his breathing increased and beads of sweat trickled down his face. Everything started looking the same and words and conversations became jumbled into one. His footsteps suddenly led him to a vacant hallway with a few vending machines. Ranma was so lost, confused and scared at this point, he was almost hyperventilating. Getting behind one of the vending machines, he leaned against it and fell to the floor. He leaned against the wall, curled in a ball and started to cry.  
Thoughts started entering his head, increasing the doubt and fears in his mind. Every thought lead to Akane, bringing on more uncontrollable tears. How could he live with himself if Akane were to die, waking up each day, knowing he would never see Akane's gentle smile again. How could he know if Akane would grace him again with her beautiful presence? At that moment he could recall every single detail about Akane, from the smell of her hair to the touch of her skin. The very thought made Ranma's heart wrench in pain.  
Ranma wasn't sure how long he had been hunched over by the vending machines, but it must have been quite a while. Ranma turned over, and rubbed the last of the sleep out of his eyes, opening them slowly, focusing in on the world around him.  
"You ok son?" A tall man with frizzled white hair knelt down to Ranma's level. "You've been hunched ova theah fer quite-ah bit. Time ta git up nao...you doan wantcha self getting a bad back now do ya?"  
Ranma looked up at the man, dressed in a light blue jumper, with the name "Frey" on a white name tag on his chest. The man had a utility belt...on it held various cleaning chemicals and a squeegee. Ranma assumed he was the janitor, but could care less if the man had a job to do and he was in the way. Ranma turned around and faced the wall.  
"C'mon nao...I'm sure this aint a very comfortable position to be sleepin in, nor very clean. C'mon...you can go sleep in the waiting room...they have comfortable chairs there ya know."  
Ranma moaned as more tears fell from his face. He sighed and slowly got up from the position he was in. He sat there for a moment, shoulders shaking slightly...droplets of water splashing to the floor below. He wiped his face and slowly stood up.  
"You alright there, son? You seem awfully distraught. You goan be alright?" The man handed Ranma a handkerchief but Ranma refused. "You should dry yo tears nao...it aint a mans place too be cryin like dat. A man should be tuff an strawng, specially when da times get rough...even mo so when you got yo self a lil lady out there who loves yew and looks up to yew" The man looked up, a slight glint in his eye...as if he were reminiscing about something in the past. "specially when a-"the man said softly under his breath before he realized he was ranting "Oh...heh ...i'm sorreh...you prolly doan wounna heah mah life story. Doan mine me. You jes get on up nao. Scoot yo self on ova to one of dem nice couches. Be much betta than sleepin on da cold flo. Go on nao"  
Ranma blinked a few times, staring at the old man...letting the words he had said sink into his brain. He thanked the man and headed off to the waiting room. He thought about heading up to check on Akane but he was informed that visitation hours were over. He had no choice but to wait out in the waiting room. He sat down on one of the plush couches and looked up at the clock. 9pm...he thought to himself. He had all night to wait and there was no way he was going to go back home. He was going to stay right at Akane's side until the moment she recovered.  
Every moment he had ever had with Akane since their first encounter flashbacked through his mind, encircling the words the old man had said. Ranma was too stubborn and pig-headed to ever notice Akane's reactions. He never noticed how she blushed after a compliment was received from him, never noticed how she cried to him every time he returned from a dangerous venture, which everyone thought he would never return. Even though Akane's cooking was always sub par, she always tried her hardest and would ask for Ranma's opinion first, much to his dismay. He never realized that it was always he Akane would run to.  
"And I was too stupid to see that! I was too stubborn to admit it to myself!" Ranma said to himself, bringing his knees up and placing his head between them. He tried not to cry like the man said, but he couldn't help it.  
As the hours went buy, Ranma tried for some sleep but found it inevitable. He heard the various doctors being paged over the intercom, and the various hospital staff bustling about like an army of ants. Ranma constantly got up and paced the large waiting room, a few times stepping outside through the large automatic doors for a breath of fresh air. His thoughts were constantly on Akane, with his heart scarred deeply. His tears wouldn't stop, almost as if someone had opened the flood gates to his eyes. He was so lost in confusion he didn't know what to do.  
He stopped for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts. He had never felt like this before, and the feeling scared him, even for a bit.  
"Why can't I stop thinking about Akane!" he cried, sitting down on one of the soft plush couches. "I know I have a right to be concerned...but why won't the pain go away when ever I bring Akane to my mind! Why does it hurt so much when I think that Akane could die!"  
Near by, an old lady had sat down next to him. She was wearing headphones on, and listening to her music way to loud. Unable to think straight, Ranma decided to listen in on the old lady's music, hoping it would get his mind off certain things. Ranma picked up the song in his ears and sat there listening to the last 1/2 of it.  
  
"...The doctor says the baby's fine  
but you'll have to leave  
cause his mommas fading fast  
and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God please don't take the girl..."  
  
He heard the song and tears streamed down his cheeks. Hearing it, summed up pretty much what he wanted. He would give anything to make sure Akane lived, even if it meant being sent to heaven in her place. He didn't know why he was feeling all these emotions, all the pain and all the sorrow. He just wanted the pain and the suffering to just go away, but most of all, he wanted Akane to live.  
Ranma looked up to a tissue being handed to him. He was greeted with a smile as an old lady sat next to him. He smiled back weakly and took the tissue and dabbed his eyes. He looked back at the old lady and recognized her as the one who was sitting near by with the loud headphones on. The old lady sighed and smiled; Ranma turned her direction to see a few tears fall from her cheeks. The old lady turned to Ranma and smiled again.  
"You heard my song didn't you?" The old lady asked. Ranma kept his head down in embarrassment. "No, it's ok young man. I have bad hearing in my left ear so sometimes I have to turn up the volume." The old lady wiped a tear away. "And yes that song makes me cry to. I got a daughter up there in labor and it isn't going to well. It's been almost half a day" The old lady looked up the stairs.  
"I'm...sorry to hear that" Ranma muttered  
"It's alright. I know she'll pull through. She is MY daughter...after all. She has my blood! I gave birth to HER, and if I can do that, she can do this too" The old lady smiled proudly.  
Ranma laughed slightly, before going back to his depressed state of being.  
"Now tell me, what's a tough guy like you crying over here for? I know it can't be because the song was sad. You don't look like the emotional type. You must have someone up there as well or you wouldn't be crying so."  
"..." Ranma remained silent  
"It's alright. You don't have to say anything. I can see it in your eyes; the way your tears flowed. You have someone very special to you up there in one of those rooms. Someone who means a lot to you."  
To Ranma's surprise, he felt a warmth spread to his cheeks.  
"Your face even tells me. It's more than just someone." The old lady looked up and smiled. "It's hard to see someone go through times like this, especially when it is some one you love."  
"Someone...you...love?" Ranma looked at the woman questioningly.  
"Oh come now, it's written all over your little face. You've got your girl up there you love and your worried she may not make it through."  
Again, Ranma kept his head down. "I...I..."  
"If you love this girl, you pray for her well being. Let me tell you something my mother once told me. She said to me, 'Nari....no matter how tough the times may seem , love will always be there waiting for you at the end of the tunnel, for love is the strongest power of them all.' It really puzzled me as a child because my parents were very strong. We owned our own dojo and my parents were skilled in martial arts. I always thought 'how can a feeling be stronger than force and the martial arts?' It wasn't till I met my dear Yokoda when it all fell into place. You remember that. Remember that the power of love is the strongest bond there is."  
"Nari-san!" A nurse waved over to the lady. "Great news! Naomi just gave birth to a bouncing baby boy! He was a whooping 9 pounder! You must be so excited!"  
"How is she?" Nari asked the nurse  
"She is doing just fine. Just really exhausted. A few days in the hospital and she will be just fine."  
Nari jumped up with excitement and bent over and hugged Ranma. She kissed him excitedly on the cheek several times causing Ranma to blush in embarrassment. She grabbed a small bag of chocolates she had sitting next to her, shifted through it and handed Ranma a small heart shaped foil wrapped chocolate. Ranma looked up at her and smiled.  
"Congratulations" Ranma said as he accepted the offer of chocolate. Ranma stared at the chocolate, and then looked up at the old woman who winked at him. She jumped off excitedly and handed a piece of chocolate to everyone she came in contact with, announcing of her grandsons birth.  
He stared at the chocolate again, on it read "I Love you". The word of the kind old woman echoed through his head over and over. Ranma stared back up at the stairs, a questioning look on his face. He blinked a few times, all of a sudden his thoughts and emotions spinning around him like a tornado. Ranma fell onto one of the couches, putting his head between his knees.  
"So this is why it hurts so much?" Ranma sighed, a tear falling from his face. "Akane's always been in danger before, but it has never pained me this much before. If I were to lose Akane, I don't know what I would do. Akane" Ranma looked up the stairs "Please...don't die" A few more tears fell down his face. He sighed and rested his head against a pillow on the couch, sprawled out and closed his eyes. His heart was finally in place, the spinning agony of confusion was gone and for the first time the entire night, he was able to finally rest easy.  
  
Thanks for waiting for the this! I know you all have wanted to know what happens! I have been busy and stressed...so getting this up took a while. But it is finally up! I hope you like! Please Rr...if I don't' get rr saying you want more and you want to find out what happens next...I assume none of you care to have more chapters posted...I like to hear RR saying you want more...other wise what is my incentive to keep writing more? So if all of you like this and you want more chapters to find out what happens next...you have to let me know! Thanks!...please hang in there for new chapters...I can't guarantee speedy posts on my chapters...I do have school 2 you know...and I leave for vacation Friday for a one week cruise to mexico with meh sis! So bear with me as I post chapters as fast as my life lets me! BAI BAI! 


	4. Revolutions of the heart

Usual drill, I do not own Ranma Takahashi sensei does...now lets get on with our lives shall we?  
  
Also...I highly recommend reading the previous chapters to this... "Please don't Leave me" and "please don't leave me Prt.II" those include the prologue and the first chapter and chapter 2...you CAN read this... but you might be confused as to what is going on...  
  
Chapter 3: Revolutions of the heart  
  
Ranma awoke the following day, with a renewed sense of life. As he looked at his surroundings, things seemed brighter...louder...busier. He began to notice things with more detail, and it put a smile on his face. He smiled as he looked down at his watch. It was 10am, and certainly visitation hours had opened again. He walked up to the front desk to ask the nurse for a room number, but when his stomach gurgled at him, it was evident that food was more important. He took a quick stop to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face to freshen up before heading down to the cafeteria. When he looked at his face in the mirror, he saw something there that wasn't there before. He saw a happiness coated around his face that he had never had before. His thoughts were clearer, his mind unclogged of doubts and worries. His face reddened slightly as bits and pieces of the dream he had flashed in his mind. It was a wondrous dream for him, even though he couldn't remember the entirety of it all. It was of him and Akane, and just the thought brought warmth to his cheeks, and a warmth to his chest. That pretty face smiled back at him in his thoughts, causing him to phase out for a second.  
"Hewwo? Is anybooooody in dere? I hafta go poooootty!" a loud knocking came to the door, bringing Ranma back into reality.  
"Oh, umm...hang on. Just a minute." Ranma wiped off his face. He opened the bathroom door, and looked down on a small child, standing there, doing the infamous potty dance.  
"All yours kiddo!" Ranma laughed as the child rushed into the bathroom, stopping suddenly to point at Ranma.  
"Your face is all red mister! Just like my brother gets when ever Keiko comes over!" The boy giggled "It's cause of a girl, id-knit"  
"Do I have to dignify that with an answer?" Ranma questioned to the boy  
"Gasp! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Girls are icky!"  
Ranma knelt down to the little child's level, "One day kid, you won't be thinking that. One day, you'll find someone who means the most to you. And when you do, don't be afraid to tell her that."  
The kid stared at Ranma oddly as he walked off. Girls will be forever icky, thought the boy. Ranma waved back at the child as he turned a corner. Ranma continued to head down the hallway, then making a few lefts...some rights. He stared at his surroundings confusedly. Had he gotten lost again?  
"Grrrr! Where is a map to this darned place! I'm hungry damn it!" Ranma grunted as he turned a corner. He spotted a directory, but his jaw dropped at first sight. He found the "you are here" dot in the lower left corner of the maze, but he couldn't seem to locate the cafeteria. He stared at the maze for a few more minutes, following it with his finger, trying to find the darned cafeteria. A nurse happened to walk by, and asked if he needed help.  
"You're darned right I need help! Where is the friggin cafeteria! I am hungry!"  
"That's easy" the nurse replied. "Take 2 lefts, followed by a right then a right, left, right, right, right, left, left, right, right, right, left, past the 2 vending machines and it is just around the corner on the right."  
Ranma sweat dropped. "Could you repeat that? Heh, heh. Let me right this down" Ranma pulled a pen and paper off a near by bulletin board.  
"Ok, you take 2 lefts, followed by a right then a right, left, right, right, right, left, left, right, right, right, left, past the 2 vending machines and it is just around the corner on the right. That's 2 lefts, followed by a right then a right, left, right, right, right, left, left, right, right, right, left, past the 2 vending machines and it is just around the corner on the right. You got all that?"  
"I think so, thank you." Ranma bowed, reading his directions. He took the small walk, trying his best not to get lost. Every couple he saw walking the halls arm in arm, brought Akane to mind. He wanted to be next to her, to hold her, but most of all, he wanted to her tender lips on his. He had kissed Akane before as well as other girls, but it was always accidental, forced upon by others, or somehow...it just happened...due to the situation he was in. He had never before had a true kiss...a kiss of pure feeling...a kiss from the heart, and just thinking about one with Akane made his heart flutter.  
He couldn't believe that just 2 days ago he and Akane were fighting like cats and dogs in the alley. The thought of feelings like this never even crossed his stubborn mind! To him, Akane was just the same old un-cute macho chick he had always known since their first encounter. It never crossed his mind that the grim reaper knocking at the door of death would make him realize how much Akane meant to him.  
"Lovely, I have stumbled on to the old cliché of the soap opera." Ranma mumbled, kicking a styrofoam cup out of his way. "Why is it, when someone is about to die, it is THEN when you have an almighty epiphany...it is THEN when a light turns on, it is THEN life flashes before your eyes...it is THEN when you start acting like NOT yourself!" He turned and entered the cafeteria, his heart beating like a running cheetah when ever Akane entered his mind.  
"Man, if everyone else saw me last night, they would NEVER live it down! Ooohhhh! The mighty Ranma, down on the ground weeping! Gasp! Saotome...CRYING! Now this I gotta see! Ranma, why you cry? You cry for stupid girl, but you no cry for me!" Ranma said mockingly, rolling his eyes. "No use thinking of that now, I'll deal with it when the time comes. Right now, Akane is more important."  
He went up and ordered the same thing as before...but this time, about eight more generous helpings. Hospital staff as well as passers by stared at Ranma in amazement as he downed the nine meat buns ravenously and hurriedly, in a gigantic mess of flying meat, bread, and sauce. He paused for a moment, gulped, and looked up at all the onlookers.  
"What!! Haven't you ever seen a hungry man eat before!" Ranma grumbled. "Seriously, they act like I am some circus freak who just...who just..." Ranma blinked, staring down at the five meat bun wrappers crumpled in a bunch on the table. "Ummm? Heh, heh...maybe...I should...cut down...meat buns are chalked full of...uhh...carbs...right? Heh heh" He chuckled in embarrassment at the spectacle he had created. He inconspicuously grabbed the four remaining meat buns and darted out of the cafeteria.  
How embarrassing, he thought. It was no surprise as he looked upon his reflection in a vending machine window. Flecks of the bun were strewn about his head of hair. Sauce had dripped on his shirt and his cheeks and mouth were blanketed in a layer of meat, bun and sauce. The sight of his reflection made him start to laugh. Tears welled in his eyes and he dropped to the floor chuckling.  
"What a mess! Damn!" Ranma chuckled, wiping of some of the meat from his face. "I better wipe this stuff off my face. I don't want Akane's first glimpse at me to be like this. I never would have cared before about my appearance, but now...I just... seem to care. I finally understand how I feel and...and..." Ranma sighed. He sat up against the vending machine and put his head between his legs.  
"I understand how I feel, but what of Akane? I could give her the world and more, but she might still hate me. I've been nothing but a jerk since we first met!" Ranma looked up into his reflection staring back at him across the hallway in the nursery window. The sullen reflection stared back at him, telling him all he needed to know.  
"I can't lose my hope now. Hope is all we have sometimes. Ya know what, I don't CARE if she can't return her feelings for me. That un- cute macho chick can just HATE me for all I care! Just me, being able to see her smile again, is enough for me." He stood up, a tear falling from his face.  
"Heh, me! ME! Ranma Saotome of all people, crying!" He wiped off more tears from his face as well as the mess of meat. "I guess this is what you do...when you love someone."  
He walked over to a near by restroom and washed off the mess freckled about his face. Splashing cold water on his face, he collected his thoughts. He couldn't shake this tense feeling about him. His stomach was in knots, nervousness reverberated through out his bones. His heart raced with thoughts that soon, he would be at Akane's side, holding her hand...praying for her recovery.  
He wandered his way back to the lobby, and inquired at the front desk the whereabouts of Akane's room. He took a deep breath, and stared down at the directions to her room; the tiny sheet of paper rattled as he shook with anticipation. This was it. He was going up, he was going to see her.  
Ranma wandered around several hall ways, past a few more dozen rooms, stretchers, and sickly patients. He passed several large cold metal doors, painted brightly to allude oneself to a different, more cheerful reality, aside from the harsh one hospital life had to offer. Seeing brightly painted rainbows did take his mind off of his dreary surroundings, but only for a moment. The sight of a small frail child, walking the halls, rolling his I.V with him, brought him back to the sad actuality of his existence. He sighed, before turning another corner to the steel doors which were the elevators. He stepped inside the large square box, feeling exceedingly small with in the closed quarters. He pressed the button for the fifth floor and the large doors thundered shut. He felt the elevator shift upward toward his final destination.  
As if the elevator knew how badly Ranma wished to see Akane, he had reached the fifth floor in a heartbeat. He gulped as the large doors opened up to the brightly lit hall ways. He made an immediate left to the front desk to request Akane's room number. After a few moments, he had it...the one thing that would take him to Akane.  
His hand shook in a bubbling emotion of just...scared. Yes, he was a little afraid. He was afraid of what Akane would think of him, showing a side he never would have shown before. I would rather die...he thought back then. Sure, he had said that he couldn't care...but he took some of it back. He DID care. Not for returned feelings, but the embarrassment of going in to see Akane, and doing things that were not...Ranma Saotome.  
Ranma was always like that, never showing a hint of difference in his personality. Even if for a moment he strayed from his usual stubborn, pig headed self, he would always show severe signs of embarrassment...much more so if there were others around to watch his display. He just never could do it. He never had the guts to change. To everyone else, that's who he was...and nothing more.  
"Ah! Room 543. Excuse me...miss?" Ranma turned to a near by nurse  
"Yes?"  
"Room 543...where is it?"  
"You want to head in the other direction. Go all the way down the hall and make a right. Go down that hall and turn on the second left. The room should be somewhere around there."  
"Thank you" Ranma bowed, waving to the nurse.  
"Mmm-hmm" The nurse nodded  
Ranma ran as fast as he could down toward Akane's room, his heart all aflutter. He was but moments away from seeing the one woman who meant the most to him. All he could think about now was Akane, his thoughts increasing with each step, his heart beating furiously. He turned a corner, and spotted her room down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks as two doctors exited from her room, drawing the curtains as they left. One of the doctors shook his head while the other wrote things down on a clipboard. His heart did a flop on sharp needles, as his emotions and adrenaline took over, causing him to fear the worst.  
He ran straight for her room, only to be stopped by one of the two doctors. He pleaded for the doctor to let him in, but the doctor shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, but only immediate family and or spouse are allowed in right now."  
"But...I"  
"I'm sorry But unless you are a member of-"  
"I-...I'm her..." he turned his head away, hesitant for a brief moment "I'm her fiancée." He half smiled, content with his response.  
He had been her fiancé since they first met, so in actuality, he wasn't lying. It was a set engagement made by their parents, one Ranma at first, detested, yet learned to just accept as part of every day life. Yet any mention of the two of them engaged would have made Ranma deny it all, or in a bout of hilarious manner, jump around stuttering what ever useless words he could conjure up beneath his brightly blushing face. This time however, he said it with a pride deep with in his heart. Saying over and over in his mind made him feel safe, secure...happy, yet nagging doubts of what Akane would think plagued every dark corner.  
"Fiancée, eh? I didn't see no ring on her finger. Beside M'boy, you look way to young to be getting yourself hitched, unless you are eloping, you sly dog you" One of the doctors patted Ranma on the back and laughed, trying to lighten the situation, which Ranma thought was probably not all well.  
"Very Funny Dr. Isawa. I am sure this young gentleman here isn't in the mood for your kind of humor. I am sure he is very worried about Miss. Tendo." The other doctor chastised.  
"I'm sure he is Dr. Katskana, but only family and or spouse(s) are allowed in right now."  
"Oh pish posh. He's her fiancé, that's close enough" Dr. Katskana smiled. Dr. Isawa rolled his eyes in annoyance As Ranma stepped up to both doctors.  
"Please forgive my colleague. He can be an insensitive jerk at times who can't tell when to keep his mouth shut. I'm Doctor Meiko Katskana and this here is my colleague Fukashi Isawa." She bowed, stomping on Dr. Isawa's foot so he would bow as well. He glared back at Dr. Katskana, but in a friendly way, that showed, no matter how hard they argued, they were still very close. Ranma looked at the two and wondered if he and Akane were ever like that.  
"Hi" Ranma bowed "I'm Ranma Saotome."  
"Ah yes, Ranma Saotome. You were the one who made the 911 call. Be very glad that you did. You saved her life. A moment later and things might have taken a turn for the worse." Dr. Isawa flipped through some sheets on the clip board.  
"Then...she?"  
"She was a tough one, that girl Almost as if, she couldn't decide. She kept going in and out and on several occasions, we really did think it was a turn for the worse. She's doing alright now. Her condition has stabled and has remained stable since early this morning. She has suffered a massive head concussion resulting in severe blood loss. Thankfully we were able to do a blood transfusion. She suffered many broken bones but thankfully none of those were the serious issue. What I am more concerned about was the amount of blood she lost, the head concussion, the concussion to her ribs and the severely deep gashes found on her legs, arms and side. I am afraid she might have suffered internal bleeding to the organs...with her rib cage slightly crushed and all."  
"Sheesh, you talk to much Dr. Katskana. The boy here doesn't need to be hearing such stomach churning information."  
"I'm just giving the man the proper information so-"  
Ranma gulped. "Excuse me...so, it is alright if I go in and see her?"  
"Oh, what? Yes. Go right a head."  
The two doctors walked away, leaving Ranma standing there alone at Akane's door way. His hand trembled as he reached for the curtain, but just as he was about to pull the curtain, he stopped. He stood there, staring blankly at the curtain, not budging an inch. His bottom lip quivered, as his body shook lightly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't muster up the courage to face Akane.  
Tears fell from his face, as he stared down at cold tiled floor. He couldn't understand it. He couldn't figure out why! He tried to move forward, but his body was frozen, everything stiff. More tears fell, as he clenched his fist. Ranma wanted to see Akane so badly, to hold her, to kiss her lips, to comfort her. Was he really that afraid of what Akane would think...if she saw him the way he was? Had he finally decided to care if Akane returned his feelings?  
He stood there for what seemed like an infinite amount of time. His body, not moving, not responding to any commands he gave it. His arm, shaking like someone who was jacked up on caffeine, desperately tried to reach for the curtain, but every time he got close, his arm froze. The fact that his fear was the only thing keeping Ranma from Akane, was frustrating him to no end.  
"What is wrong with me!" Ranma cried, his fist clenched in frustration. "I came all this way to see her, and now I can't even do it!" Another barrage of tears fell "I can't bring myself to fskin enter her room! Damn it all!" He shook his head, shaking away the tears from his face "I am going to see her! I am GOING TO SEE AKANE!" he screamed in his mind.  
His body, as if clicked, unfroze. He wiped away the remaining tears from his face, for he did not want Akane to see. He took a deep breath...and then...  
He pulled back the curtain...and walked in.  
  
Thank you ALL for your patience! It HAS been rewarded! The chapter is done! I know you have been waiting for EVER for this...well, now...I present to you...the next installment to this Ranma fan fic! I re read this chapter...and to me...it seems like just a filler chapter..but I don't know...does this chapter seem like just a filler chapter that doesn't go anywhere? Please Rr to let me know if you want updates or not. I wanna have some initiative here to write more and it's YOU guys that make it happen. Thanks, Happy readings! 


End file.
